


Flowers For You

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor relationship represented by flowers and their hidden meanings.Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, setting, etc. belonging to Vivienne Medrano (AKA Vivziepop) and her upcoming show Hazbin Hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Wattpad.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Azaleas

Angel sat on the rooftop gazebo, the sky was dark as the world slept around him. The city almost silent aside from the night clubs and their lights from the buildings making the city a sea of stars. Angel was absentmindedly playing with a string on his suit, staring into the garden around him. Ever since Angel managed to conquer one of addiction, he needed a new pastime. Charlie had recommended gardening, and to everyone surprised Angel took a strange liking to it. Especially since each flower had its own meaning.

Getting up, he walked over to a new batch of flowers he been growing. He has been growing Azaleas, these flower shrubs had begun blooming, brightening the roof with their red and pink coloring almost matching hell's sky. Kneeling down to examine the flower closer as he remembers why he grew them in the first place.

Laughing to himself he was reminded of a song just perfect for his mood as he hummed as the words slowly falling out of his mind as he carefully picked a flower from the bush.

_"Tell me her name, I want to know"_ Angel sang softly as he twirled the flower in his hands, watching the petal danced lightly against each other.

_'The way she looks, And where you go._

_"I need to see her face, I need to understand."_

A memory of when the red and black-haired male introduced Mimzy to the hotel. How close they were, that she was allowed to touch him while Angel couldn't even get a simple handshake off the man.

_"Why you and I came to an end"_ Angel clenched a hand toward his chest as he remembers how he laughed with her before giving his arm for her to take as they walked.

_Tell me again, I want to hear."_ Angel thought that after he has been with the hotel for a while now, that he would warm up to him.

_"Who broke my faith in all these years. Who lays with you at night. When I'm here all alone"_

But sadly he hasnt. In fact, the man took great measures to avoid Angel. Angel could feel his heart tightening.

_"Remembering when I was your own,"_ He thought he had a chance when the man was willing to help Angel during his addiction. But...

_"I'll let you go, I'll let you fly"_ Not long after he helped Angel, he has forgotten all about him as Rosie had started to stay at the hotel.

_"Why do I keep on asking why"_ Angel was hurt when he realized that he was nicer to her then he has ever was to Angel.

_"I'll let you go, Now that I found"_ Angel sang little louder than before, getting up as he walked toward the gazebo once more.

_"A way to keep somehow. More than a broken vow"_ Angel sang twirling the flower once more before sitting down. Azalea was known for its meaning of temperance and fragile passion.

_"Tell me the words I never said"_ But mainly of their meaning of 'Take care of yourself for me'.

_"Show me the tears you never shed"_ Angel felt like crying as he looked at the flower, a petal falling off the newly bosomed flower.

_"Give me the touch, that one you promised to be mine. Or has it vanished for all time."_

Angel felt stupid for even considering the man could be his when he was always someone else'.

_"I'll let you go, I'll let you fly"_ At this point, Angel didn't know he was crying as he held his face with his lower arms. Not once letting go of the flower. Sobbing heavily but continued to sing.

_"Why do I keep on asking why, I'll let you go. Now that I found." _Angel began to calm himself as he was lightly crying, tears less rapid as he started wiping away the tears.

_"A way to keep somehow, More than a broken vow."_ He leaned back onto the gazebo wall staring at the sky as his hands laid limping in his lap. His fingers tightening around the flower but not enough to damage the stem. Not once noticing the silhouette in the shadows.

_"I close my eyes, and dream of you and I. And then I realize, There's more to life than only bitterness and lies. I close my eyes"_ Angel sang, his heart loosening from it constricting hold as he truly did close his eyes.

_"I'd give away my soul, to hold you once again. And never let this promise end."_ Angel smiled at that tho he was heartbroken, he didn't regret his feeling for the other man one bit.

_"I'll let you go, I'll let you fly"_ Angel whispered to the sky, his hand letting go of the flower letting it fall to his feet.

_"Now that I know I'm asking why, I'll let you go"_ His eyes opening as he looked at the fallen flower on the ground. Muted to the sound of heels getting closer.

_"Now that I found, a way to keep somehow. More than a broken vow"_ He sang softly, his tears have dried up. A red gloved hand picked up the flower from where it has fallen, representing itself to Angel.

With wide eyes, Angel followed the hand holding the flower in front of him. From his arm straight to the face of the person, the person wasn't smiling. Angel could feel his body going numb. Before he knew it, he began to whisper the stranger name before he was cut off as the stranger placed a finger to his lips.

"Did you know, Azaleas are also known for romance and passion. Often said to give to a loved one to win their hearts." The gentlemen said before leaning over placing it in Angel's right chest pocket. Standing straight, Angel looked at their faces as he saw a small smile as the stranger spoke once more.

"I hope you didn't wait long."


	2. Amaryllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual enjoy!
> 
> Oh, if you enjoy my RadioDust stories feel free to the rest of them in the future or take a peek where they are currently posted xD

Alastor would have killed the person if they even suggest the idea that he might fancy the male flapper in the least. He had most certainly never had an interest in the idea, let alone the person itself. He had never caught himself stealing glances at Angel when he walks by him. His walk was surprisingly full of elegances and graceful swaying despite his whole existence. Or the way Angel would talk back tauntingly as a part of him protecting himself from being hurt. Or even the way his lips curl up reaching cheek to cheek into his signature smirk when he was happy. There was no way Alastor could have an interest in the pornstar.

Looking out his window, he could see a figure with something in their arms enter the Hotel's courtyard. From his room, he watched as Angel walked and played with his little piglet on his days off. The spider demon had long quit his job, allowing him the extra time off he spent with his pig or other 'interests'. His grin faded at the thought before it grew once more as he watched Angel interact with the small animal. Picking up the piglet, cuddling the creature to his fluff before walking back into the hotel.

Dragging himself from his window, he found himself leaning against the wall next to it. He didn't have an interest in the other male, he adored him. He loved Angel, and he truly wanted to let the other demon know.

However, over the course of his stay at the hotel and the newer tenants, that option was becoming close to impossible. During his moments, he went thru very many efforts to prove that he didn't like the other male at all. At the time, he took advantage of Mimzy obvious advances and undying love for him to test this 'theory'.

While he enjoyed Mimzy companionship to a point, Alastor truly thought he wasn't in love with the spider demon but seek him out for entertainment. But he was found wrong, shortly after his new relationship, Angel had come to him. Practically hesitant in his choices, Angel had demanded and even threatened Alastor to assist him. He was slowly breaking down and the young female couple had him on an extremely short leash. Alastor felt his heart burst at Angel desperation before agreeing to it, much to Mimzy's dismay.

While he began assisting with Angel's addiction problem progress, the two men had spent a lot of time together. Alastor found himself at constant war with himself as he fought with his feeling for the spider demon rising once more. It has gotten to the point Mimzy had tried to attack Angel and Alastor had ended their relationship instantly, threatening her to stay away in favor of not killing her for their previous history together.

That was when he was more than sure he did fancy the demon more then he thought. As Angel got closer to breaking off his addiction, Alastor couldn't help as his feeling deepen for him. The passage of time allowing him to know Angel better, and how he was wrong about him. Angel wasn't exactly was he expected him to be when they first met, and it made his heart feel heavy at his own previous attitude toward the male. Alastor was going to tell Angel that he 'fancied' him, but that was when the hotel has gotten an interesting new tenant before he could.

Rosie was a dazzling person, her presences left a similar effect as Angel, leaving Alastor dazed halting his plans. He found that he took an instant liking to the woman as their personality fitted well together. Alastor found himself spending more time with her, as Angel was entering the final stages of his rehabilitation. Angel and Alastor were rarely seen together since Angel had taken up gardening under Charlie suggestion and Alastor was getting to know Rosie.

Weeks passed and the garden on the rooftop had truly flourished under Angel's guidance that Charlie was able to set up a small resting area in the sea of Angel's flowers. He would often admire his surroundings more often than his conversation with Rosie whenever they met up for tea. Alastor found that he always imagine Angel not far from where he sat working knee deep in the garden tending to the flowers he grew with a wide smile. Rosie would simply sit with him, watching as Alastor would drown in his thoughts.

That was until a few days ago. Alastor had gotten into a heated argument with Angel over something stupid and it wasn't long before he found himself in Rosie's company once more. She had invited him for tea on the rooftop when he arrived she already had the table settle. The table was packed with freshly brewed tea and powdered sweets, however, one thing stood out from the usual set up. A small pot of amaryllis lay in the center of the table. He questioned the flower existences but didn't badger as he greeted her before taking a seat, enjoying her offered company.

Rosie must have noticed something was different, as she smiled at him before she spoke. "That was quite the show earlier, Alastor." She didn't look at him, taking a sip of her tea as Alastor laughed sarcastically before grinning. "Just the usual exchange of words. Nothing to it" Alastor replied, he knew otherwise but he didn't want to give himself away. He knew long ago that he didn't see Rosie as he originally thought, and his feelings for Angel began showing at Angel's tear from their 'conversation' before Angel fled the scene.

Rosie merely smiled as tho she could read his thought, she gestured toward the potted flowers. "The white one has been planting these lovely amaryllises as of late. Beautiful, aren't they." She spoke a hand reaching out to peck one out of the pot, studying it before looking at him for an answer. Alastor looked toward the flowers, his thought trailing off how they remind him of Angel in the red sea of hell own darkness with their multi-coloring of red and white. Dragging himself back he replied easily, "Of course, one wouldn't expect that Angel Dust of all people had grown them." He didn't know why he sounded sarcastic but he did.

Rosie smiled died a little before placing the flower back into the pot, she looked back at him dead in the eyes. "Would you like to know the meaning behind them?" She asked him. This piqued his interest, he was curious to why she had bought them and why she mentions them at all. He grinned as he leaned back into his chair, his fingers folding against each other in his lap. "I will admit. I am quite curious as to why you bought flowers for our tea party today." He replied he watched as her smile grew at his response.

"The white one was intoxicated one evening, talking dear Husk to death again if he could. I didn't think too much of it, seeing as he was drinking heavily to pay me much mind. Listening to his tale of woo, I recommended these flowers." She purposely cut herself off, gauging Alastor reaction. Happy when she saw Alastor flinched slightly in his seat, taking a sip out her tea before continuing once more. "Tho I will admit I never expected them to turn out so beautifully, let alone the fact he paid me much mind that night." Alastor had stayed silent taking in this conversation as Rosie looked toward the flowers a small grin appearing. "Amaryllis are well known for their meaning of 'unrequited love'." She said slowly, turning to look at Alastor drinking in his reaction. 


	3. Gardenia

Alastor pounder over the thought that Angel could love someone, and he found himself in an array of mixed reactions. He looked at the flowers before he noticed Rosie staring at him, coughing into his hands he grinned as he said "That is rather unfortunate. Poor chap."

Rosie seems to have frowned a little, she has gotten up motioning for him to follow her. She led them to a separate small patch of freshly blossom red amaryllis, she turned toward him. "Their red coloring represents the passion and love they had for that person. The darker the coloring represents just how deeply he cared about this person. It is a shame that a person truly isn't aware of what he doing.." She said eyeing Alastor before looking past him seeing Angel coming onto the roof. She was hinting at something, however, Alastor was wrapped in his thoughts to focus on what she meant.

She grinned as she waved Angel down, causing Alastor to notice Angel's reaction followed by a bright flush when he noticed where they stood. Angel hurried over to them, pushing between the two trying to block the flowers from their view more precisely his. Alastor raised a brow as his hair tuff twitch a bit as he focused on Angel's voice.

"Hey now, that's not cool Rose!" He scrambled out, he led her by to the table, Alastor taking one last look at the flowers before following closely behind. Rosie chuckled at Angel as he led them back, she invited him to tea which Angel denied with his arms crossed, "No thanks. I might be getting over drugs but I'm not downgrading to leaf water just yet."

Alastor couldn't help but noticed that Angel wasn't looking at him at all, he was mainly focused on Rosie. He wasn't surprised the lad did run off from their fight earlier, there was evidence of tear marks as he looked at Angel's face while Angel ignored him. Angel did steal a glance at him before he excused himself stating he would come back when there was a better company. Alastor couldn't help but watch as Angel walked away, his heart damping at his figure disappearing from view.

"Such a fragile heart, that child," Rosie said as she pours them more tea. Alastor tilted his head in question before Rosie continued, "To be in love. It's almost.." she trailed off as she tried to find the right words. "A pity." She stated as a fact, taking her cup looking at him.

"Alastor, tell me something dear. Why are you making our poor sinner so sad?" She didn't bother to look at him this time as she asked. Alastor choked on his tea, as he looked at her instantly, his thoughts swirling 'Does she know?!'. He was quite sure he hid it well, or she could be talking about their fight from earlier. "We always argue my dear. Why would he take every fight to heart?" Alastor said taking the alternate route as he felt Rosie staring at him. Almost as though drilling, a hole her glaze harden as she spoke. "Alastor, you are a brilliant man. However, there are times you are one of the cruelest and condescending men I have ever known. I'm honestly surprised the lad is still willing to love you."

Alastor wanted to say something but he couldn't, he knew she was right. Alastor had always known even vaguely about the spider demons feeling for him. Angel had flirted with him instantly since his arrival before it had died down a bit when he was with Mimzy. But the spider demon would still steal glances, flirt lightly and sneak around him like a lost fawn. However when Rosie came around, and he found Angel had started to distance himself to extreme measures. He would avoid being in the same room for long, there were no more flirting at all. Many people had questioned Angel's new behavior toward him but chalked it up that Alastor had enough of him and Angel took the warning to heart.

He knew Angel must still felt something for him despite his effort, as he would still sneak around sometimes asking the others about him and quick heated glances. "I know what you are seeking for, is not in me." Rosie voice dragging him out of his thoughts. She has taken off her hat, removing a single white flower from it. She laid it in front of Alastor, it was a gardenia. Alastor knew from the past that they were often seen at a wedding and questioned why she was giving it to him.

She got up placing her hat back on and smiled, knowing exactly his thought. "They are also known for their meaning of "secret love". I hope it helps you find what you truly want or let it be lost forever in our never-ending sea." She said farewell leaving Alastor to his thoughts.

Alastor smiled fell all together as she left. She saw right through him and even worse she advised him to do better. He sat there thinking until the day starting darkening, hell sky a darker red than before he finally came to a conclusion that night. He was going to tell Angel as he originally planned however, he had to wait.

He knew Angel like to come to the rooftop at night, and stare at the night world around him. He knew Angel wouldn't come out for a while after their fight but he was willing to take that gamble tonight.

He hoped that he wasn't too late to win his heart.


	4. Marigold

Angel looked up at Alastor's face, his heart swelling at the words that just spilled out the other's mouth. But he couldn't, not now. Angel felt the tears swell up matching his heart as he watches Alastor panic at his sudden reaction. This is what Angel wanted. He wanted Alastor for himself, to love him, to give him the world. But the man just repeatedly broke his heart at every turn. He didn't like the idea that Alastor came to him as though he was the last option. He was ready to get over him and here he was again.

No. This time he was too late to return his feelings. He finally decided to close off his heart for the last time and he refuses to let Alastor come in wrecking his heart again.

Angel never noticed that the tears have already fallen, as he watches hazily Alastor motion to touch him but he felt his body reaction faster than his mind. He slapped Alastor's hand away from him, causing Alastor's eyes to widen, his smile falling slightly. With a sad smile, Angel looked up at Alastor, his teary pink ones meeting up to worried red ones.

"Oh Al....I.." Angel began as he stared. Oh, how he longed for Alastor to truly look in his direction but not as they are now. Angel closed his eyes as he shook his head. He couldn't, he can't. He won't let it, opening his eyes once more, he saw a blurred vision of Alastor from behind his tears before willing himself to run from the man. Angel didn't stop until he found himself in his room, where he threw himself on the bed and hope to cry himself to sleep.

** _(A/N- Alastor, you really fucked up now!)_ **

_____

Alastor stood in the same place Angel had left him. A part of him clawed at him to chase after the spider demon and demanded a proper answer while a larger part of him expected the rejection. However he remains rooted, he felt his heart break inside when he thought back to Angel's tears but mainly his response. Angel looked torn almost tormented as he spoke, teary eyes before he ran away.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew there was still a chance. The spider demon didn't say yes nor did he say no, but he didn't expect to be in the middle could hurt more than either. He willed himself to calm down as his shadow swirled wildly beneath him howling at him.

Alastor sat down where Angel once occupied, looking up at the night sky. Here he was again. Alone on the rooftop of the hotel in a sea of flowers raised by the one he loved...

He didn't even know if he had the right to love Angel anymore. Alastor had done nothing but hurt the other male and crushed his heart not once but twice! Alastor lifted a hand to his face as he pinched his bridge before rubbing small circles into his temple hoping to ease his guilt. He thought of every situation leading to this but as always, Angel was an unpredictable person. He let out a short chuckle as he felt a small smile raise his lips. 'Oh Angel' he thought sadly.

He watched as his shadow rose on the pillar next to him, towering over his owner challenging him to do something. Though broken-hearted just a little, Alastor knew this was just a stepping stone as he grinned back at his own shadow. He was going to win over the spider, as though sensing his owner's inner thoughts did the shadow back down calming down settling below his owner's feet.

Getting up he began to walk past a small batch of marigold, he made his way back to his room to formulate a plan. He could hear Angel cry as he walked past, willing himself to not barge in he went directly to his room. He had to do this right if he wishes for Angel to love him again.

The morning came faster than he thought, he watched the sun in hell began to raise. He heard the hotel's tenants began their morning routine, as he looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance was slightly off, but nothing noticeable. It was his turn to man the front desk he thought as he exited his room. Walking past Angel's room he heard light snoring, he was guilty that Angel may have cried himself to sleep but was happy that he still managed to get some sleep unlike himself.

Hours passed as the day rolled into the afternoon, the hotel began lacking in social traffic. Alastor couldn't be happier at that as the hotel was close to empty. He was more than ready to leave the desk, an unusual person barged through the hotel doors. A short owl demon had already been ranting as he walked thru, nearly running into Alastor. The demon shot Alastor a look before he realized why he was there.

"Hey, I'm looking for a slu- I mean Angel Dust, I heard he lives here now." The demon spoke, Alastor could feel his eye twitch at the smaller demon mere mention at Angel's name. Alastor willed himself not to kill the person in front of him as he replied with "And your business with him?"

The demon let out a short chuckle as he stood taller proudly stating "What else could I want from a slut like him.". Alastor's shadow had begun to act out again as Alastor REALLY tried to not kill the person in front of him. But the demon didn't seem to notice as he continued talking. "Besides I doubt he would say no anyway! He is sl-" Alastor didn't realize his hands acted on their own as they found themselves around the demon's neck. Alastor just grinned wickedly as he watches the owl demon struggled against him, hoping to escape Alastor death grip. Static filled his voice, his eyes turning into radio dials as he made sure the owl heard him.

"Now, I want you to leave and never come back here. Never approach this hotel or Angel again. Don't even look or think about him. Am I clear?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked toward the hotel door, and throwing the demon out, turning around he saw Angel standing by the stairs. His eyes were puffy but widen at the sight, but what truly surprised him was what filled Angel's eyes. Instead of fear, there was admiration, and appreciation but a slightly heated glaze in them before Angel looked away. He watched as Angel went back up the stairs.

Alastor couldn't help but smile as dusted himself. He couldn't help the thought "Maybe I'm not at a complete disadvantage."


	5. Viscaria

A few days had passed since Alastor interaction with the rude owl demon. Since then Angel had opened up a little more, he was more willing to stay in the same room now. Granted he still ignored Alastor most of the time and didn't speak with him but for Alastor that was more then, he had hoped in such a little amount of time. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he remembered Angel's reaction from that day. If he knew Angel had liked him being more hostile and aggressive toward other demons, he would go pick a fight with Lucifer right now if it meant Angel would simply have a conversation with him.

Talking about the King of Hell, his beloved and only daughter had called everyone down for a team meeting regarding something 'important'. He sat in one of the many seats in the room, as he waited for everyone else to arrive. After some time, the room started to fill up as everyone took their seats until they were waiting for Angel to arrive. Not long after the thought, the question demon arrived.

He held his pet pig in his arms as he took a seat in a plush chair about two seats away from where Alastor sat, much to his dislike. Angel instantly spread his limbs across the chair, his legs on the armrest his higher set of arms behind his head as his lower set held the pig petting him every now and then.

Alastor didn't bother hiding the fact he was glaring at the small piglet before it softens as it trailed up toward Angel's face. He watched as a light blush crept on Angel's cheeks, Alastor smiled knowing Angel knew he was looking at him now. He knew everyone would assume that he was staring at the piglet in his arms, allowing him to openly stare at the spider demon without much worry. Especially given the fact that he had tried to eat the piglet before...on more than a few occasions.

Charlie had begun the meeting and Alastor could feel his attention drifting away from the little princess, she went through the normal meeting routine. The tenant's progress, any hotel improvements suggestions before she said something that instantly gains Alastor interest.

"We will be hosting a ball in honor of Angel's progression!" She said excitedly, her hands gesturing toward Angel's direction in the form of 'Ta Da!'.

Which Angel respond back with one of his own looks, one that states "Wait what?' before he sat upright in his chair nearly knocking the pig out of his lap. "I don't think so, toots." Angel counter her, which surprised everyone in the room. They all thought Angel would be more than overjoyed at the opportunity of being the center of attention for a night. Charlie questioned him, and Angel's answer surprised him as Angel looked away from everyone as he sheepishly replied "I never really learned how to dance...."

Before anyone could make a sound, Alastor cut them off with confidently "I can teach Angel." Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy to even Angel who gave him a shocked look at his offer.

Alastor merely responded back with a smile of his own as he reasoned with them, "This party would help the hotel image and I'm a very excellent teacher. I'm sure he would be dancing like a fiddle by the day of the event."

He looked around at the group watching the nods and agreement fills the room, even Angel was impressed with him when he stole a glance at the male. Charlie smiled brightly as she nodded vigorously, clapping her hands together as she said happily "Then it final! Alastor will teach Angel to dance, while we get everything else help set up!". Angel opened his mouth to rebut her decision but she had called the meeting to an end, he was ignored as he watched everyone getting up scattering out the room leaving him and Alastor in the room alone.

Silent settled in place of the now vacant seats as Alastor looked over at Angel who was sulking with his pig in his chair. There was an awkward silence between them before he heard Angel sigh, as he had gotten up and to his surprise began walking toward him. Angel stood right in front of his chair, he could see Angel tightened his grip just a bit on his pig who was being cuddled even closer to his fluff as Angel mumbled something.

Alastor felt his ears twitched a bit not quite caught what Angel had said, almost knowing Alastor didn't hear him, Angel repeated himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "We are only doing this because Charlie didn't give me a choice...." He mumbled, he had turned his face away from Alastor stare.

Alastor fought the smile that threatened to creep on his face at the fact Angel was now talking to him on his own accord and allow himself to nod in response. Angel sighed as he finally decided to look at Alastor this time, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a rather loud snort from his arms.

The snort had caught both their attention as they both looked at the piglet in his arms, Angel's face took light dust of red before he ran out of the room leaving Alastor to his thoughts.

After a little awhile, Alastor had left the room making a quick round around the hotel. Demons fleeing and huddled up as he walked past them. His usual smile was replaced with a full blown grin almost toothy in some ways as it reaches beyond his cheeks, and if that wasn't scaring the tenants enough Alastor was also humming to himself as he walked.

It was late evening by the time he decided he would make his way toward the garden, upon reaching the roof he noticed Angel was kneeling into a small patch of flowers. He was picking them in a small pile in his lower arms, he had yet to noticed Alastor's presence. Alastor couldn't help the smile as he instantly recognized the flowers Angel has been picking, he had been reading into all kinds of books about flowers in the hope that it would help start a conversation with the spider demon.

He took a slow approach toward the other demon until he was right behind him, Angel was in the process of standing upright. Without much thought, he greeted the other male.

"Evening Angel." He watched as Angel squeaked a little as he turned around suddenly. The sudden movement almost caused Angel to fall down if Alastor didn't catch him first. His arms around the spider's waist holding him firmly to his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the flowers that were in Angel's arms had scattered around them.

He felt Angel fail to pull away from him, his face flushed at the intimate contact as he turned his face away from Alastor hoping to hide. Angel pushed himself away from Alastor successfully this time, as he turned to leave but Alastor smiled, without words, Alastor turn him around facing him. He bought one of his hands plucking one of the fallen flowers on Angel shirt before he presented to the spider demon. He watched as Angel looked at him before he looked back at the flower. His mind clearly elsewhere as he hesitantly took the flower from him before gave him a sincere smile.

"Shall we practice now?"


	6. Carnations

Angel felt like someone put his feeling in a blender and pressed high mix. Its has been days since Alastor came to him on the rooftop returning his feelings. After the rejection, he thought Alastor would ignore him or even hated him but to his surprise, Alastor was trying to win him over. Even willing to threaten Travis to leave him alone, that he was worth protecting.

Worth trying to gain his attention, his presence, his love like he was the only thing that the other male needed in his life to survive. Angel couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in his heart at Alastor efforts, however, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it.

He was downright scared of what it meant to now have the other male full attention on him. He would have loved it before he made his decision that night, hell he would have even said yes to him the first time. But now Angel didn't know, he knew his heart was set on the other male but it was afraid of getting hurt by him again. However, there was no way for him to still his rapidly beating heart especially with the other male in front of him with his hand extended to him.

Alastor had snuck up on him, startling him causing him to drop all the flower he had picked before he felt his heart get swept away with his intimate gestures. Angel couldn't help but take the flower from Alastor as he was pulled into a close embrace, a hand on his hips while the other tangled with his own. He knew a fine flush reached his face as Alastor lead them in a small dance, effortlessly leading Angel along that Angel even forgotten that he didn't know how to dance.

Angel could feel himself relaxing against the other demon as his own hand settled on his neck and waist as they danced in the flower patch. Nearing the end of the dance, Angel had left his head on Alastor shoulder just taking in the close contact with the one he knew his heart longed for.

He could hear Alastor breathe hiked just a bit when they came to a complete halt Angel couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face. They stayed like that for a few moments before Angel pulled away showing Alastor that he actually genuinely enjoyed that. He could see that Alastor was beaming with happiness at Angel smile, causing it to grow wider. At times like this, the other male reminded him of Charlie with all her contagious positive energy.

Angel's heart did a flip when Alastor reached out giving the back of his hand a kiss, as he felt his face heat up. Without much thought he yanked his hand toward his chest as he mumbled out some words, watching Alastor grin get wider. Without further words Angel left the man on the rooftop, returning to his room he threw himself on the bed in a sense of dejav only this time he was blushing mess.

"I...like this....The dancing I meant!..Urgh! I'm going now!"

**_____**

Neither one of them fought the routine that took place after their small dance that night. During the day they would go about their business, Angel with the rooftop garden and whatever Alastor does in his spare time. But by nightfall, the two would meet up in the garden like secret lovers hiding their relationship only it was for Angel's dance practice.

Current they sat in gazebo admiring the evening sky, drinking some tea while engaging in a small conversation about the new flowers Angel has been growing. Some nights ago, Alastor had begun to bring them to their practice, informing Angel that it best for him to stay hydrated during their practice. Despite his mass dislike of the beverage, Angel was learning to like it to the point where he no longer 'argued' with Alastor about it anymore.

Alastor was pleased with his progress, apparently, Angel was an outstanding student only needing mild adjustment in his body postures but learned rather quickly. Angel took a quick glance at the other male across of him, watching as Alastor spoke about something he knew he had no idea about. But he smiled and nodded as though he was paying attention.

Angel began to drown in his thoughts, his head had turned to obverse the dark red carnations that were growing not far from their table. Alastor has stopped talking at this point either as he watched Angel, and for once Angel was quite glad that he didn't comment on his silences. Angel was afraid he would burst into tears if he had.

Taking the reins of the moment, Angel spoke up looking up with a small smile. "Well thank you..for teaching me..to.. you know..ah.. dance." He didn't know what else to say, and he was sure Alastor didn't either as he responded with "It's my pleasure, Angel.". There was a slight pause from Alastor before he gave Angel a small smile matching Angel's. "I'm sure you would be breathtaking on the dance floor tomorrow as you are now"

He just smiled at Alastor as he was still getting used to compliments from the other male, Alastor was getting bolder with his words lately and Angel would be lying if he said it wasn't starting to get to him. However, he felt his heart tighten up. He couldn't help the thought that ran across his mind. Today was the last day, the party was tomorrow evening. There was really no other reason for them to meet up like this again. Afterall Alastor had successful taught him to dance.

Angel would have never expected himself to open up this much after closing off his heart toward the demon. He truly believed that he wouldn't even consider even him a chance after the amount of hurt he felt but here he was. Actually enjoying himself, as he looked toward their next meeting when their hands would touch. But he knew from the start it was going to be short-lived, all the good things does at some point. They had before and they will again. 


	7. Dandelions

Alastor had woken up early today as he strolled about the many shopping districts of Hell. He has been in many shops since early morning and not a single shop had something remotely close to what he wanted. He had an idea on what he wanted however he was still hoping for something a little extra special to caught his attention.

He stalked the streets, ignoring demons scattering from his path as he kept looking through the shop displays. It wasn't long before he found himself pausing in front of a semi-destroyed building which he assumed occurred during the most recent turf war. However that wasn't why he stopped, small yellow flowers had seemed to have grown in the surrounding debris and cracks of the building.

Small clusters of dandelions littered the building, growing even in the smallest cracks. He couldn't help but remember what he read about them. The weed of the garden, the unwanted flowers despite their medical purposes and growth rate even in the worse of climates.

Something about them caused a small smile to fall on his lips before he continued on his walk, this time spring in his step. He knew exactly what he was going to get.

**___**

Angel was beyond exhausted as he leaned against the balcony's guardrails staring at the darkening sky. He had managed to escape the party to one of the many meeting rooms on the higher floors of the hotel that hosted a beautiful view of the flowers he grew decorating the hotel's courtyard below. He let a lazy smile fall on his lips as he suppressed a yawn threatening to come out as his eyes overlook the courtyard. He couldn't help but think about how his day had started.

***Flashback***

He hasn't gotten much sleep if any at all since he returned from the rooftop last night. He had spent most of the night thinking to himself until the sounds of the early morning could be heard from a flock of birds passing by his window. When he finally felt the telltales signs of slumber begin to claw at him, it was quickly interrupted by a soft knock on his door. At first, he ignored it hoping it would go away on it own, but the knocking gradually got louder before a small cheerful voice spoke through the series of knocking.

With struggling willpower, he managed to convince himself that the person behind the door will probably won't go away nor was he going to get any sleep anyway.

Opening the door, he was greeted with Charlie looking down at a small slipboard before she looked up at him with a bright smile. As usual, she was radiating positive and just plain happy energy all the time it makes Angel wonder if she was on something sometimes. If so, he wondered if it would work for him, the thought made him laugh on the inside knowledge for a fact Charlie isn't that kind of person.

After her so-called lovely wake up call, Angel found himself following beside the small blonde woman as she ran through the final details of tonight's party with him.

It was about mid-afternoon when Charlie had finally decided to release him to deal with some other issues around the hotel. Checking a nearby clock, there were a few hours before the party actually started allowing Angel to freely roam around the hotel until time. Somehow, he made his way onto the rooftop. Upon arriving Angel body had naturally started toward the little rest area, but before he sat down on the chair he occupied last night he managed to stop himself.

He instantly took a step back as he began to question himself. He took a look at the set before him as though he had never seen them before a day of his life. He knew that their meetings had ended so why was he here expecting something? Angel could feel his heart tighten as he felt his eyes start to swell up just a bit. There was a rather loud commotion on the street that bought Angel to reality he blinked away the tears that threatened to fall before he silently started to make his way toward his room to get ready.

***End of Flashback***

The doors connecting the party and courtyard began opening, bring Angel out of his mind. The once empty courtyard began to fill up with music and people. With the party, Angel couldn't help the dread feeling in himself as he brushed back some hair from his face. The old Angel would have loved nothing more than be in the middle of the party especially one all about him. But now he wanted nothing more than to stay in his room alone and hope for the day to hurry up and end.

Angel let a sigh out as he pushed himself off the rail taking one last look at the buzz of people now crowding the courtyard. He turned on his heel, he began to leave the room walking down the empty hallways of the hotel back toward the party. He was suddenly pulled into one of the hotel rooms, fear instantly overtaking his body as he quickly pulled a small pistol out from under his clothing.

However before he could shoot the gun, it was quickly knocked out of his hands a loud thudding noise could be heard from where it landed. Angel didn't have time to retaliate he was turned around pinned to a wall as he came face to face with his capturer.

His heart was breathing rapidly in his chest as his eyes widen at the person holding him against the wall. Angel knew this person, in fact, he knew him all too well.

_"Alastor?"_


	8. Primroses

Alastor watched as Angel instantly wrung himself away from him, giving him a look between worry and anger. Angel had turned toward him, his higher set of arms crossed over his fluff as his lower set of arms on his hips. However that wasn't caught Alastor attention it was his facial reaction, it was a mixture of emotions as he stomped one of his feet close to him.

"What the hell Alastor! You! I could have..! Why?!" Angel yelled at him, he was visibly angry with Alastor before taking a deep breath and fell to the floor. He covered his face as he was shaking from heavy crying, small wails of 'Whys' could be heard from his form. Alastor knelt in front of him but Angel had gone silent as he helped Angel up however Angel still refused to move his hands from his face.

"Angel. I'm sorry, I know you are upset with me. Please look at me love." Alastor said trying to coax Angel who just shook his head still refusing to move his hands. Alastor couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at Angel's childish behavior. He bought a hand up, removing Angel's hands away from his face as he got a good look at Angel. He tilted his face up so he could use his thumb to wipe away any lingering tears.

Pink eyes opened to meet his before they averted his gaze choosing the ground to be more interesting. On the ground Angel noticed Alastor's shadow swirling beneath them before it grinned at him. Its smile matching its master as it swirled around at being noticed.

Alastor couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the genuine curious interest could be seen in Angel's eyes as it followed after his shadow. He knew Angel could see him staring, as his cheek started to glow red but still refused to look at him. Alastor looked down at his shadow with a glare, which caused it to stop swirling around happily to a slow still.

Alastor coughed into his hands, Angel finally decided to give him his attention since his shadow was no longer entertaining him. Alastor took one of Angel's hands into his own as he smiles at the flush that darkens on Angel's face.

He used his other hand to rest on his cheek caressing the other demon but mainly making sure he was looking at him as he spoke.

"Angel, I know you may be upset with me and that tonight is your night. I should have chosen a better time however I couldn't wait." Alastor started, unknowing to himself his thumb had begun rubbing Angel's hand. "But Angel..." There was a slight pause silence taking the seconds away before he took a deep breath. He looked into Angel's eyes as he continued.

"You deserve the very best. Not a single demon can amount to what you have done." He felt a smile crossed his face as Angel started to resemble a tomato. "No, I'm wrong. No one can amount to who you are. No one could ever live up to you. I feel unworthy to even consider myself of any worth to you. For that, I apologize." Angel's eyes widen at his words but Alastor chose to ignore it as he continued.

"But I want to stay by your side even if you don't want me to. I know I have done terrible things and this isn't enough to make up for it but.." Alastor was cut off as Angel leaned forward pressing their lips together. At first a light kiss before becoming more passionate as they continued to kiss until breaking apart for air.

When they broke apart, Angel had started to cry again causing Alastor to panic. "Angel? What wrong, talk to me love." He said but Angel didn't respond back to him, rather he simply rested his head against Alastor shoulder. The tears began soaking into his jacket but he didn't mind as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other demon. He held him close as he felt Angel's arms wrapping around him as well.

"Angel?" Alastor spoke again breaking the silence around them. Angel just shook his head at the question without raising it from its place as he held onto Alastor tighter. They said nothing as they stayed like that for quite some time before Alastor could feel a slight nod in his shoulder.

Confusion took over Alastor as he felt Angel remove himself from the embrace, he was looking at him as he spoke. However, Alastor almost didn't catch what escaped Angel, as he nodded his head again only this time with a wide smile.

"Ok."

The single word took a bit of time to register as he stared into Angel's face. A wide grin felt on his face before he embraced the other demon once again. He could hear Angel laughing at him and to his surprise, he could hear himself laughing as well. Alastor broke the embrace as he pulled Angel into a kiss before he remembered something.

He broke the kiss as he scrambled for something in his coat. He ignored the look Angel gave him as he pulled out a small box tied with a red ribbon. Angel's eyes widen at the small box before he made the gesture "For me?" this caused Alastor to nod as he placed the small box in Angel's hands.

He watched Angel unraveled the box revealing a small block choker however unlike the one Angel normally wear this one had small flower marking resembling primroses. It held lace on the bottom end of the choker before coming back to the front where a tourmaline teardrop gem dangle from the choker.

He could hear Angel gasp but he couldn't help himself. He grinned as he asked, "Do you like it?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't done yet! 
> 
> Stay tuned with me on Twitter via @keo_raine or Wattpad @Raine-sama!
> 
> P.S Do take the time to look up these flowers they are very beautiful flowers with heartful meanings.


	9. Dalphes

Alastor stood silently behind the desk in the hotel lobby observing the porn star interacting with a one eyed female demon. He didn't know what to make of the feeling that was slowly rising in his chest as he watched them chat happily and shared intimate physical contact. He watched as the one eyed female, who he now knew as Cherri Bomb lightly smacked Angel’s ass in response to one of his flirty comments. Angel just laugh it off while Alastor wanted to go over there, rip the woman’s arms off and strangle her with them. The problem was he didn't know why he wanted to. Alastor didn't know what this newfounded feeling was, let alone any feelings that didn't go with murderest but here he was. 

His ear tufts twitching slightly at the sound of Angel’s giggles and Cherri loud voice. “Alastor?” a voice called after his attention, his gaze went from the pair to the small blonde princess now standing in front of him. Alastor grinned at her as he took one last quick glance at the pair. His eyes narrowed as he watched them huddle closer together this time whispering to each other to the point Alastor couldn't make out a single word. He could feel his grin dying a bit as curiosity burst within him before something caught his attention. It was Charlie’s hand waving in front of his face.

He grabbed the hand as he greeted the woman now looking at her. “Why hello there, Charlie! What can I do for you dear?” He said before letting off of the hand watching as Charlie began to rub it. A loud laugh caught both their attention, as they turned to look at Cherri laughing Angel who was slowly turning red in the face before he buried his face in his hands. 

Alastor could feel his hand ball into a fist at his side, as he turned back toward the blonde. Charlie had an odd look on her face when she looked him over before she asked. “Are you okay?.”. This puzzled Alastor, was he showing his emotions? The thought lingered a bit before he came to a conclusion. Of course not, there wasn't anything going on much least anything worth mentioning. His grin widened as he showed off his sharp teeth as he replied. “Of course dear, merely uneventful afternoon is all.”

Charlie slowly nodded before something cause her eyes to wander from Alastor to just passed him. Charlie brought her hands to her lips before she said “Oh no” worry evidence in her voice. This caused Alastor to look in interest where her attention had wandered off to. He watched as a certain snake demon began approaching Angel and Cherri. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands, his eggs bois following closely behind him as he came to a stop in front of the pair.

Alastor could feel his grip tightening, as his claws started to dig into his glove into skin, a small drop of blood trickling down. He placed his arms behind him not watching to scare Charlie as he watched Cherri stood in front of Angel blocking him from the snake demon but Angel was leaning over her shoulder as the snake spoke. Pentious face was red as he fiddled with the roses in his arms before thrusting them toward the two. A fine blush mixed with shock colored their faces at the sudden show of roses. 

A sigh of relief could be heard next to him, as he bought his attention back toward Charlie who had a hand to her chest with her eyes closed. She opened them to look up at Alastor as she smiled and said cheerfully “I was worried for no reason!”. Alastor tried to match her wide grin but he was finding it hard to do for some reason. 

Alastor managed a grin as he asked “What was it you needed again?”. This caused Charlie to think to herself for a moment before sheepishly replying “Haha..I forgot. Sorry Alastor.”

“That quite alright.” was all Alastor could respond with as Charlie bid him goodbye to attend to other matters. He turned back to resume his front desk work to watch Pentious began to leave the lobby in a rush. Angel was standing upright now, however in his arms was the bouquet of roses looking quite pleased as Cherri had her arms crossed looking the opposite of her companion. 

Alastor felt his heart tighten at the sight of Angel smiling widely at the roses before bringing one of his other arms to mess with them. It wasn't long before Angel bought the flowers to his face, letting out a low hum as he enjoys the fragrances they released. 

For some reason the view reminded Alastor of the wintery flowers of daphes he had once seen when he was still in the living realm. Beautiful pink and white flower blooming in the dead of cold winter season. Did Angel always look like that? Like fallen snow kissed by pink flowers that was dropped into his hell hole? He thought were cut off, once he realized that pink eyes were watching him now, a curious glint could be seen behind them. 

Alastor felt his face heat up at being caught staring, he coughed into his hand before he gave a wide smile before turning his head away from the pair. He heard a giggle escaped Angel before the sound of heels on hardwood began announcing his approach toward him. Alastor resisted the urge to suck in air when he heard the sound of heel had stopped completely as he knew Angel would be standing just behind the desk. He turned his head back toward Angel who was smiling widely at him before he started to speak.

“Cherri gonna be staying the night. We are having a girl's night in my room.” He said before thinking to himself for a moment. “Oh, do we have any spare vases around? Penny dropped off some flowers, and I think Cherri would kill me if they died.” He said messing with the flowers once more. 

Alastor’s smile fell a little before he instantly picked it back up, as he replied back. “I’m afraid not, he should have taken that thought in account before gifting them to others. Especially since it unlikely the person receiving them don't know how to care for them”. His words shocked him, he didn't mean to sound so spiteful and even worse Angel instantly noticed as his eyes widen at his words. “Well shit Al. I know Cherri doesn't seem girly but I don't think Cherri would be bad at taking care of a few roses. I guess I can go ask Charlie if she is okay with me planting them in the courtyard.” Angel said before he began walking away from the desk.

Angel’s words became very clear as they entered his mind, however before he could react, Angel was already far from reach. Alastor could only watch him call out to Cherri, his feet rooted in their place as the scene unfolded before him. They conversated for a few minutes before walking out the lobby in which he assumed to go find Charlie. 

Alastor was left alone in the lobby as he was submerged in his thoughts. If the flowers were for Cherri, why was Angel the one concerned about them? The thought lingered until it finally clicked, Angel had recently taken gardening as a new pastime. Cherri probably knew this and asked Angel to either help her care for them or care for them in her place. 

The sudden relief that flood his chest was astounding to him, he didn't know why knowing the flowers weren't for Angel made him feel better. Alastor shook the thought from his head as he tried to focus on finishing his job. His shift should be ending in a couple of minutes, all he had to do was wait. 

It wasn't long before he was released from desk duty, however he did something out of his usual routine. He had exited the hotel as he went and bought a small vase, by the time he returned back the day had turned dark.

Unwilling to come to terms with himself he quietly walked back to his room as he set the vase down on his nightstand. He could hear the faint sound of distinct laughter of the spider demon from the few room apart they were. He pushed down the feelings that threaten to come up once more as he willed his body to get ready to sleep. 

However even in his sleep he was uneasy as all he thought about was Angel. Morning came quickly, Alastor barely slept as he glanced over at the small vase sitting on his night stand. He finally came to terms with himself as he readied himself for the day. When he was done, he packed the small vase in a box with a note written. ‘For Angel.”

Making sure it was secured under his arms, he left his room just in time to see Angel and Cherri leaving Angel’s room. He didn't know why he hides behind the corner but he did as he waited for the duo to reach the elevator. The elevator ding reaching his ears as he let out a breath of relief. He didn't even know he was holding his breath let alone why he didn't want them to see him. He walked toward Angel’s door and left the box in front of it. 

He took one last look at the box before he shook his head to focus on the rest of the day as he made his way toward the lobby. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend, Michael for his recommendation of the song for this story.


End file.
